villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Qilby
Qilby is an elderly eliatrope, grandfatherly type who possesses considerable knowledge of Wakfu, but seems troubled about something in his past. First appearing as the main antagonist in the second season from french animated series Wakfu. He is an Eliatrope of the Primordial Age and a member of the Council of the Six. He is Shinonome's brother; unlike the other members of the council, Qilby does not forget its memories when reviving. Also know Orgonax's heart thief, Qilby was the Eliatrope that unleashed the end of his civilization and Pháeris ripped an arm because it was the cause of the Invasion. He was locked up by Yugo in the blank dimension. In the French version, he was voiced by the late Erik Colin in the second season, and by Laurent Morteau in the third season. In the English dubbed version, he was voiced by Arthur Bostrom in the second season, and by Joe Ochman in the third season. Personality Qilby was one of the first generation of Eliatropes and one of the few adult ones seen in the animated series, initially showing compassion and a desire to bring his people back from their prison/sanctuary. However, he later shows his darker side after fusing with the cube (either the effects of it or his true self). He is extremely diabolical, manipulative, conniving, amoral, sly, and possibly insane because his reincarnations never lost their memories, unlike his brothers and sisters. He provoked a war that nearly destroyed his race, set loose a demon invasion and wanted to absorb the wakfu of an entire world to power his ship, though he seems to not care for the consequences. In the end, his greatest fear was to end up alone as evidence when he showed he was a afraid of being trapped in the White Dimension again. Appearance Qilby is a tall, slim man. His has long brownish-blonde hair accompanied by a beard tied up to keep it well-kept. On his face, he has golden eyes and has brown-framed monocle-shaped glasses adorning it. He previously had two arms, but lost his left from Phearis during the war against his people and the Mechasms due to his treachery that started it all to begin with. Like all Eliatropes, Qilby wears a defined hat with noticeable extensions that appear more like dragon horns than ears of some kind. His attire consists of a white shirt with long sleeves, a pair of baggy brown pants, and sandal-like shoes. While possessing the Eliacube, his appearance changes entirely. His skin apparently becomes ghostly white. His hair turns black along with his beard not being tied up, but rather kept straight. His sclera and irises turn as luminescent blue as the color of wakfu itself. Black markings also adorn his body, including his hat while his lips appear blue. Speaking of his hat, the horn-like extensions of it stand up straight and the string bindings of the horn-extensions broke during his transformation, indicating his Eliatrope wings underneath have changed. His black hair now hangs out from the torn opening in the back. He no longer has a shirt on to cover his upper-torso or his sandal-like shoes. His pants turn from brown to white also. Finally, he has the Eliacube in the shape of a makeshift arm to replace the one he lost. After Qilby's Eliatrope arm is severed, his body mostly reverts to his original appearance - eyes and skin regaining their original appearance - but his hair is now a paler, straw-like colour and his lips remain blue. He also, despite his Eliacube arm regaining its original cube form, still has a short stub of the arm attached to his torso. History When they became interested in the Eliacube, Yugo and Adamai discovered Qilby, a gracious and kind fellow Member of the Council of the Six, he is part of the first Eliatropes of the Primordial Age. Qilby had stolen the heart of Orgonax, to make it a powerful catalyst for performing experiments with their universe's main energy, Wakfu. Because of his obsession with the technology of the Eliacube, he became dangerous for his people, and afterwards caused the war between the Mechasms and the Eliatropes, who were accused of having hidden the heart of Orgonax, the youngest of the Mechasm Mechams. After studying the heart of Orgonax, he manufactures the Eliacube with the blessing of the Council of Eliatropes. Unfortunately in retaliation, Orgonax and his Mechasms will ravage the world of Eliatropes and force them to flee. The Eliatropes will be thrown into a other planet, while the board flees with the Zinit craft designed by Qilby. Once on a deserted planet (later to become the World of Twelve), the young Eliatropes are freed, but Balthazar, the dragon sibling of Glip (who is part of the Council of the Six), removed their previous memories to force them to believe that this new world is their home world. Qilby does not approve of this lie; he wants the truth to break out so that the Eliatropes become warriors again and go to fight to avenge their dead parents on their home planet. Chibi claimed that it was Qilby who betrayed their people by revealing to Orgonax the position of their new world. However, it is uncertain that this is the truth. Qilby did research to find Orgonax's weak spot to kill him and avenge Shinonomé's death, but there is no evidence that he was the one who warned Orgonax. It is quite possible that Orgonax found them by himself. So why would Chibi have sought to discredit Qilby? Simply because he was trying to reveal the truth to young eliatrics about their past. At his death, Chibi who was the King of eliatropes, bequeathed his throne to Yugo. It is explained to the player that Qilby had a very bad experience of this situation because he felt that the throne was his right. However, the reality seems to be that Chibi appointed Yugo to limit the influence of Qilby and prevent him from revealing the truth to eliatropes on their origin. A hologram of Qilby reveals his betrayal (Islands of Wakfu). Instantly, a war had been declared the second attack was fatal to the Eliatrope people. Only the firstborn survived, and tried to protect the only thing that could still be saved: Yugo managed to put the children of his people in another dimension; unfortunately in this battle, Nora, Efrim and especially Shinonomé the dragon sister of Qilby perish. Qilby is then locked by Yugo in the Blank Dimension. Meanwhile, hastened to build a space ark, the Zinit ship, to be able to flee. Season 1 Has no particular physical appearance, but is referenced with the other types of adult eliatropes, when Adamai reveals that he is a Yugo bro's and that they come from an ancient race. The fights the last battle between Nox and Adamai, the young eliatrope takes advantage of playing the Eliacube, so a series of images proper to his memories, cant see mysterious silhouette (from Qilby) without revealing his face, more than bright eyes and in the middle of a reddish background. At that time Yugo would not know the identity of that individual in that memory, because he was still barely remembering who he was after reliving thousands of years in the Wakfu era. Season 2 Thousands of years later, Qilby managed to escape thanks to Yugo, who did not know who he was (asides being the same kind as him) and what happened before. But the said Eliatrope did not forget what happened while he was trapped inside the Blank Dimension, Qilby could not escape without the help of the Eliacube. Yugo hoped thus to prevent him from harming. He was in a coma for hours and was awakened by an Eniripsa nurse, from that moment he recovered all his memories when talking with Yugo and Adamai. Qilby is a mysterious character, he misses his left arm, and he seems to know Adamaï and Yugo very well while they have no idea who he is. Realizing that his two friends have forgotten everything about their past, he explains to them the origin of eliatropes. Yugo is happy to know that there are still live eliatropes stuck in a parallel dimension. Unfortunately, to open the Zaap portal that leads to them, you need a huge amount of energy. Just to bring back Qilby, Yugo and Adamaï have been physically very hard. To find enough energy, Qilby proposes to use his original Dofus, that is, the egg in which he is supposed to reincarnate after his death. Thanks to the Eliacube, Qilby can generate a kind of map that allows to locate approximately the location of the dofus. Gruffon, Yugo's magic map looks at the picture and instantly identifies the place. For him, there is no doubt that this place is the Crimson Claw's Archipielago. In the world of Shushus, he seems determined to face Rushu on his own. Yugo is reluctant to stay because he understands Remington and would like to help him. His hesitation lasts too long and the portal is already closing. Finally, before it closes completely, Percedal catches Yugo and pulls him into their world, and felt the disappearance of Yugo. Qilby then explained to Adamai that there is a telepathic link that unites a dragon to his Eliatrope twin brother. Thanks to this link, Adamaï was able to identify the location of Yugo, then enter into communication with him to indicate the direction of the portal. This portal is created thanks to the Eliacube, unfortunately, as Qilby and Adamaï have to use a lot of their Wakfu to keep it open, they will not be able to last very long. He stayed in the kingdom of the Sadida for a time, until he was ready to "save his people" and take him to The World of the Twelve. During Qilby's stay, he socialized with Master Joris, who was impressed by his knowledge, also explained to the other population who came from different kingdoms about the history of its race and survival. Also took care of Chibi while he was still a baby, but that displeased his twin brother Grougaloragran very much, spitting hostile fire in his face or attacking him very distrustful. To cope with such an influx, the king of the Sadidas has prepared a summit meeting with representatives of the twelve kingdoms including a class of warrior: Iop, Crâ, Sram, Feca, Enutrof, Sadida, Pandawa, Sacrier, Ecaflip, Eniripsa, Osamodas and Xelor, but one (Prince of Brakmar) especially distrust Qilby and his intentions, suspecting that a powerful race would bring many problems. Meanwhile, Adamai no longer has the heart at the party. Grougaloragran's repeated nonsense ended up annoying the sadidas who want them to leave the palace. On his side Qilby is wary of sadidas, he seems afraid that they are prevented from bringing back the eliatropes. So he steals the eliacube and asks Adamaï to help him activate it. The combination of their power makes it possible to transform the eliacube into a kind of robot in the shape of a bird. Once this is done, they open a dimensional portal and enter it. Yugo flies to the Crimson Claw Archipelago to search for and find the Qilby Dofus. But he does not know that the latter is no longer in the Sadida Kingdom. He stole the Eliacube and with the help of Adamaï and Grougaloragran, they opened a portal to another world. In reality, they are still in the same world, they were simply teleported to another very distant place. If this place seems so familiar to Adamaï, it is simply because this place is the Zinit, the huge spaceship that allowed eliatrics and their dragon to flee their home world to arrive on this planet. As this vessel is huge, the inhabitants have confused it with a mountain, that's why it's called Mount Zinit. Qilby shows the ship in Adamaï and during the trip, he explains that unlike other eliatropes, when he reincarnates, he keeps the memories of his previous lives. He has the accumulated experience (and sadness) of many millennia of life. The visit ends in Qilby's secret laboratory where he keeps an animal of each species of their planet of origin, but also of each planet they crossed during their trip. In the center of this laboratory is a strange machine evoking the generator of Zinit. Qilby somehow lost the little reason he had left, he became completely "lobotomized", thinking no more about anything until Yugo and Adamai got it out of there by accident. He first introduced to Yugo that he was the king of the Eliatropes, but he quickly fell off the mask became more serious. Suspicious tattoos on his body, a strange glow in one eye and an arm made with pure wakfu, Qilby was always thirsty for more knowledge and discovery. Adamaï realizes that Qilby is much worse than Nox. He has no choice but to try to stop him. Unfortunately, Qilby uses the Eliacube to replace his arm and this merger boosts his powers. Adamaï is not tall compared to him, luckily, Grougaloragran despite his young age is already very powerful. By combining their strengths, they put Qilby in trouble. Their will and their courage will not be enough because Qilby has great experience of the fight and will eventually defeat the two dragonets. Qilby locks Grougaloragran in the "generator" and takes with him Adamaï who seems dead. Qilby needs his backup Dofus; unfortunately, this Dofus is guarded by Phaeris, a very powerful adult dragon. Given the harm he has had against two young dragonlings, he knows he has no chance of recovering it, which is why he sent Yugo for him. His goal then was to find his sister Shinonome and his people to undertake the return journey. But now that he has the eliacube in his possession, he is considering another plan because he has learned of the existence of the shushus world. He teleports there to meet Rushu and offer him an alliance. Qilby is committed to building a portal to invade the mortal world, and in return, King Rushu pledges to use his army of shushus to help him kill the dragon Phaeris. Remington and Grany, who were enslaved by Rushu, attend the conversation with interest. These two bandits know how to feel when they have to do to someone dishonest and for them this market stinks confused. Their instinct did not deceive them because Qilby knowingly forgot to mention that when he takes all the wakfu on the planet for his ship, Rushu and his subjects will live there just like the rest of the people of the World of Twelve. Either way, it does not matter for Qilby if one or two worlds would have to disappear in the process. And for that, he made a deal with Rushu, to invade the World of Twelve, breaking the non-invasion pact again. Of course, Rushu thinks that Qilby betrayed him by deliberately drawing him into a trap, he tries to eliminate him, but Qilby is too fast and disappears by making fun of Rushu. Qilby needed him to make a funny and weaken Phaeris and he wanted it or not, that's exactly what he's doing with his army of shushus. Yugo finds Qilby and tries to talk with him to reveal to him how to make his normal appearance in Adamaï, but he does not get any information from Qilby, the only thing he discovers is that he was the King eliatropes and not Qilby. He also learns that it was he who locked Qilby into another dimension when he discovered that Qilby had betrayed them all by setting off the war against the Mechasms. Seeing that he is weakening more and more and struggling to fight, Phaeris is forced to apply a painful spell to Yugo to allow him to temporarily increase his powers eliatrope. Thanks to that, he will be able to compete with Qilby. Unfortunately in the meantime the situation was complicated because Qilby managed to recover his Dofus which considerably increases his power. Despite of this, Qilby does not want to hurt Yugo and the rest of the Eliatrope survivors, as he fears above all is solitude. He hopes to get his people to explore the space together aboard their spaceship Zinit. However, to take off this ship, it would take all the energy and Wakfu of the planet Twelve, which would kill its inhabitants in the process. Of course, Yugo refuses this offer and the Eliatrope children have no desire to accompany the one who caused the death of their parents. Qilby may have found his people again, but he feels more alone than ever. Seeing that he can not convince them, he decides to exterminate them and leave alone with his sister Shinonomé. Although Shinonomé is still in her Dofus (egg), she has heard everything and is aware of what is going on. She decides to intervene by causing a deflagration that will break the link between Qilby and the Eliacube. From betrayal to manipulation, Qilby's loneliness had made him more insane than ever. Yugo managed to lock him back into the Blank Dimension, and he is left quietly sobbing in the white void with nothing around him, except a single flower from Emrub. In the credits, shows the final scene in which Qilby is sitting in the middle of the none from thats dimension, holding the petals of some flowers, typical of the Emrub world. Season 3 Only in the first chapter is shown in the anecdote of Sadlygroove from when they had to fight against him and Rushu. In the episode "Pinball Hazard", it is known that Black Bump knews the existence of the Six Eliatropes, having on its wall frames with glass glasses where he reserves the underwear for his collection. There are three pairs of underpants, while one of the other empty seats corresponds to the place of Qilby (whose underwear was never stolen). Trapped by Oropo inside his most feared thoughts, Yugo is met with a hallucination of Qilby blaming him for having him locked in Blank Dimension. Other Appearances Wakfu Comics Qilby does not appeared physically, but is mentioned in the comic number 4 by other characters, seeing in flashbacks showing events that occurred in season 2. Additionally, Qilby is main character in the first segment and shown on the cover. Hours after the events of the second season, Jiva kidnaps Chibi and Grougaloragran when she's killed Phaeris, and Yugo carries a huge guilt, failing not to save those in his family. Right there, remember how he had no choice but to lock his brother Qilby in the Blank Dimension, without having a solution to make him enter into reason, doing what he had to do. Throughout the world Enrub, Yugo and those of the clan, visit the eliatrope children cared for by balthazar, and try to convince them to leave that place to start their trip abroad. Simultaneously, Qilby appears in another flashback, when talking about the consequences that brought him, for failing in his stoicism to rebuild their lives in another world. Revealing more about Eliatropes history and their past, when himself was an efficient scholar in the Council of the Six, showing in manga format how he stole the Orgonax's heart, and had the Zinit ship built to get out of trouble with the Mechasmas, believing that the trips towards the Krosmoz would calm his inner psychological pain. Wandering for years, they managed to reestablish their society on a new planet, colonizing it and it seems that the calm of Qilby would return, without others knowing they were responsible for the sacrilegious act. For consequence things would get worse, because Qilby was bored to live several centuries in the fertile planet, decided to activate the Eliacube, that the same Mechasms would detect him by his signals, discovering the new life of the Eliatrope people, destroying the whole civilization without leaving a trace of life and was there where Qilby was referred to as "The Treacherous", paying dearly for his misdeeds. Islands of Wakfu During the course of the game, several messages left by Qilby are discoverable, is a background character in Islands of Wakfu. He is implied to be Nora's mentor. We learn that it is Yugo that Chibi has designated as legitimate heir to the throne and that Qilby has very bad experience. Qilby also had a hard time tolerating being chased out of their home world by the Mechasms and that's what made him use stasis, which allowed Orgonax to join them. At some point right before the game, Qilby reactivated the Eliacube, which allowed the Mechasms to find them again. He fought with Yugo and Phaeris, losing his arm and being banished to his dimensional prison as a result. It is likely that this battle resulted in Yugo's death and return to his Dofus. Dofus Qilby does not appear in the game, due to the distant era in which it is set before what happened in the series, but it is referenced with a special accessory, which is called "Qilby Shield", not knowing of its origin at that time. OVA: Ush Six years passed after the last crossing, Qilby is not present, nor is he named; but it is Adamai referred to him, when Echo tries to convince him and he told him that "I've heard that just before falling into the hands of a psychopath". Krosmaster Arena Appears as a playable character in board game, its two forms; the first is common and the second is with what is called "the treacherous". In its initial phase, it is twinned with those of the Tofu Brotherhood. However, it is not as strong as its lobotomized form. Also appeared in the online version. Krosmaga Qilby is available as a playable character, in three different aspects and the first is before being affected by the Eliacube. This is the only Krosfinite of the game that is obtained via the XP of 2 different cards making it the rarest and most difficult bonus to obtain, what's more normal for an object as legendary as the Eliacube. Powers and Abilities Qilby has all of the same powers as Yugo though many of them are more advanced versions. One particular trait about Eliatropes was their "immortality" of sorts. Even when after they die, they were simply reborn from their ashes, much like phoenixes. Different incarnations, new memories, same soul. This was why they were such an effective race. As well as an assortment of other Wakfu abilities (including the ability to summon a scythe made of the stuff), he also has full knowledge of the Eliacube and its workings (Nox spent 200 years just trying to figure out how to work it) makes him even more dangerous than Nox, he is also able to remember his past lives, which is unique for his species, and implied to be the source of his thirst for knowledge and madness, which he later stated was a curse. Quotes Gallery Images qilby grin.png|Qilby's evil grin. qilby wakfu arm.png Qilby.jpg qilby portals.png|Qilby using Eliatrope portals. qilby evil laugh.png|Qilby's evil laugh. qilby smile.png|Qilby's psychotic smile. qilby defeat.png|Qilby trapped again in the Blank Dimmension for the eternity. qilby transformation.gif qilby krosmaga.png|Qilby in Krosmaga. qilby season 3.png|Qilby attacking Yugo in his mind from the Season 3. Videos Adamai VS Qilby|Adamai vs. Qilby Wakfu Yugo vs Qilby (Final Fight) English Subbed.|Yugo vs. Qilby Trivia *In Qilby's flashbacks during the second season of Wakfu. In particular, his Noxines look almost identical to the small flying creatures that appear in countless numbers during the attack. One possible explanation would be that Nox got many ideas from the memories stored in the Eliacube, rather than simply raw power. *We know that West has gathered the 6 dofus that existed and because of that it created a cataclysm that ended the Age of the Dofus. If he managed to reunite the 6 dofus, it theoretically means that he got his hands on the original Dofus of each member of the Council of Six. **In reality, it is not so, the six Dofus that Ogrest holds are the Dofus of the Osamodas dragons. There are 12 Dofus in all. * It was originally planned that Qilby would return in the third season (possibly taking a role similar to Oropo or secondary), since the color of his wakfu's arm would have a greenish color, but early the idea was rejected, remaining as a simple cameo character. A single sketch of art would reveal its important apparition. *He is only main villain to have no conflict or fight with the rest of the Tofu Clan and without them knowing about their dark scams, unique else with Yugo and Adamai. **Also is the only villain din't who does have a romantic interest with any other character, in spite of that, he has an unconditional love for his beloved dragon sister. After all, Qilby is one of the most heartless villains, serious, cruel, selfish, bloodthirsty and demented at least in the Wakfu franchise together with Rushu. This is because he has always had the ambition to acquire more knowledge and have control of all his people, proclaiming himself as an inherent savior and that he would do anything to excel for others, even being alone for his egoism. Neither did he have any reprimand for all the crimes he has committed, nor did he redeemed measuring the consequences, spending his last energies on attacking Yugo in a fit of rage. Qilby is also the only villain capable of corrupting mentally internal fullness of Yugo, feeling such a grudge against him, and speech it as a latent threat. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Revived Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Barbarian Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Omniscient Category:Master of Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Category:Titular Category:Elitist Category:Siblings Category:Jingoists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Leader Category:Krosmoz Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Outcast Category:Nihilists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master Orator